welcome to my life
by awesomenesss101
Summary: mattie sing at a karioke party to alfred song is welcome to my life by simple plan!


**hey people i wrote a song fic for the american bros. luv ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own hetalia or the song!**

* * *

Matthew stood backstage and watched as his brother stole the show…again. All that was about to change, and by the end of the night Matthew won't be forgotten anymore. Although his brother was younger than him by 3 hours everyone remembered Alfred, and in turn forgot Matthew. He never had the guts to tell his brother that everyone forgot him and he hated Alfred for it. Although after tonight, after his song if his brother didn't understand his problems then it was a lost cause. "Matthew Williams singing welcome to my life up next." The announcer said and most people looked confused but not Alfred. He knew his brother's name although the song sounded like something his brother wouldn't listen to. Mathew walked on the stage with butterflies in his stomach and his red and white maple leaf hoodie on. The song started and he started to sing while the butterflies started to recede. He sang:

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life'_

_Yes'_ he thought 'yes, I am. I am alone and forgotten, left alone and yes I have locked myself in my room and screamed. It's all true.' Alfred saw his brother sing that song and understood the pained looks he would get when Mattie was all alone at lunch, or after school walking home. Matthew was alone and pained because of it and Alfred had been the worst brother to the person who matters the most in his life. After the song Alfred came and hugged Matthew until Matthew said "alfie let go. I need to breathe." Arthur and Francis came over and congratulated Matthew on his lovely singing. Then came over was Feliciano and lovino, gilbert and Ludwig, and Antonio and Bella. They all said that Matthew was a beautiful singer. After that night everyone remembered Matthew and he joined the choir at school. Life was good for Matthew Williams and Alfred f jones.

* * *

**hiya thankls for reading. if you want more siong fic stories then PM na d tell me the song person/people and whos singing to whom or if its a duet! remember to rwead and reveiw!**

**viva la vida, awesomeness**


End file.
